Batman Arkham Origins
Batman: Arkham Origins to2013 action-adventure gier wideo stworzony przez Warner Bros Games Montreal i wydana przez Warner Bros Interactive Entertainment dla Microsoft Windows i PlayStation 3 , Wii U i Xbox 360 konsola do gier wideo . Opiera się na superbohatera Batmana DC Comics , jestnastępcą 2011 video gry Batman : Arkham City i jest trzecim głównym rata w Batman : Arkham serii . Został wydany na całym świecie w dniu 25 października 2013 roku. Do początków Arkham , obowiązki rozwoju przesunięty od twórców serii Rocksteady Studios . Wpisany przez Corey May , Ryan Galletta i Dooma Wendschuh , główna fabuła gry jest ustawiona przed pięciu laty , że Batman 2009 za : Arkham Asylum i następuje młodszego , mniej wyrafinowane Batmana . Laska jest umieszczony na nim przez gangstera, Black Mask , rysunek ośmiu największych światowych zabójców do Gotham City w Wigilię . Czarne charaktery , w tym Joker i Anarky , skorzystać z chaosu , aby uruchomić programy nikczemne , a policja Gotham City próbują schwytać Batmana. Gry , grać z perspektywy trzeciej osoby , koncentruje się na walce Batmana i zdolności detektywistycznych stealth, umiejętności i gadżetów do walki i eksploracji. Arkham Origins to pierwsza gra z serii z funkcją multiplayer. Chociażgra otrzymała ogólnie pozytywne recenzje , został skrytykowany za replikowania zawartości poprzednich gier Arkham ' i niepotrzebnie ją modyfikując . Gra towarzysz ( Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate ) został zwolniony z Arkham Origins na Nintendo 3DS i PlayStation Vita , atelefon gra spin-off na platformach iOS i Android został wydany w październiku 2013 rokunastępca, Batman : . Arkham Knight, jest ukaże się w październiku 2014 roku. Spis treści [ ukryj ] 1 Rozgrywka 1.1 Multiplayer 2 Streszczenie 2.1 Postacie 2.2 Ustawienie 2.3 Działka 3. Rozwój 3.1 Projekt 3.2 Muzyka 4 Wydanie 4.1 wersje detaliczne 4.2 Wyposażenie dodatkowe 5 Recepcja 5.1 Pre -release 5.2 Krytyczny odbiór 5.3 Sprzedaż 5.4 Kwestie techniczne Kontynuacja serii 6 7 Referencje 8 Linki zewnętrzne Rozgrywka [ edytuj] Zobacz także: Rozgrywka w Batman: Arkham Asylum i Batman : Arkham City Arkham Origins jestotwarty świat gry action-adventure włączenia ukrywania taktykę gry . Batman mogą korzystać pelerynę szybować wokół Gotham City i wciągania liny na hak pistolety dołączyć do trudnych do ręki półek i przedłużyć jego lot . [ 3 ] Niektóre gadżety z poprzednich gier Arkham są obecne na początku Arkham Origins , podczas gdy inni będą dostępne w trakcie gry . Powracający gadżety m.in. sekwencer kryptograficznej , wykorzystywane włamać konsole bezpieczeństwa ; Batclaw używany do zaczepiania się na powierzchni; Batarang ,broń do rzucania ; [ 4 ]Zdalne Batarang , zdalnie sterowany jego odpowiednik ; Żel wybuchowy , używany do niszczenia słabych powierzchni i powalić przeciwników ; [ 5 ] pelety dymu , używane do ukradkiem wyjść i wejść ; [ 6 ]zaburzające , które może zdalnie wyłączyć broń i kopalnie wybuchowe , [ 6 ] ibosak Accelerator , an . wcześniejsza wersja bosak Boost 7 Nowy sprzęt w arsenale Batmana obejmują zdalne Claw ; pozwala to Batman celować dwa obiekty i pociągnij je do siebie , pozwalając mu rzucać przeciwników na siebie lub uderzyć z obiektów [ 8 ] ( przywiązywane dwa punkty ściance tworzy linie dla Batmana do przekroczenia ), [ 9 ] Rękawice Shock , które pozwalają Batman do blokowania ataków elektrycznych , wyłączyć niektóre z nich wrogów i ogłuszyć ekranowanych i obiekty zwarcie, [ 10 ] iwstrząs Detonator , umożliwiające wspaniałe dużych grup wroga. [ 11 ] Gra wprowadza szybki system podróżowania , dzięki czemu Batman zdalnie przywołać swój samolot (BATWING ) transportować go do innych obszarów świata gry szybciej niż szybownictwo lub zmagają się dało. Wieża zapobiec instalacji wrogiem Batmana z zwołania rzemiosła w niektórych dziedzinach , i musi zostać wyłączona , aby BATWING (nie gracz sterowany ) dostępne . [ 12] 13 Niektóre wieże mogą być wyłączone tylko wtedy, gdygracz posiada niezbędny sprzęt . [ 14] Gracze mogą przemierzać wrogie tereny kontrolowane ukradkiem lub walki. [ 6 ] Korzystanie udoskonalona wersja serii " Freeflow system walki , walki wprowadza system śledzenia oceny zawodników efektywności podkreślające osiągnięcia bojowe (np. unikanie szkód i za pomocą gadżetów ) . Łańcuchowym ataki do utrzymania tempa , wydajność jest nagradzane punktami doświadczenia . Punkty te mogą być wykorzystywane w rozgałęzienia systemu modernizacji w celu zwiększenia możliwości i gadżety Batmana , pozwalając graczom na aktualizację kilka ścieżek lub specjalizują się w jednym. [ 8 ] [ 15 ] [ 16 ] atakami wroga się monit z ikoną ostrzegawczą , wskazując, żeatak . . można przeciwdziałać [ 17] Wrogowie są uzbrojeni w broń , takich jak noże , rur ołowianych i tarcze [ 6 ]gra wprowadza nowe rodzaje przeciwników :Martial artysta ( zdolne do blokowania , unikanie i przeciwdziałanie atakom Batmana ) ,Opancerzony Enforcer ( niezniszczalny , dopóki nie jest oszołomiony i de- pancerna ) [ 18 ] i Venom -Uwielbiałem poplecznicy ( którzy posiadają nadludzką siłę , pozwalając im borykać się Batman i przeprowadzania ataków , których nie można przeciwdziałać ) . [ 19 ] Niektórzy wrogowie są uzbrojeni w karabiny , które może uszkodzić Batman , igracz może używać taktykę ukrywania drapieżnych przechylić szanse na ich korzyść . Wiele obszarów posiadają kamienne gargulce czy wysokie wychodnie , pomagając Batman pozostają ukryte podczas ustawiania pułapek i wybijanie przeciwników . [ 17 ] Arkham Origins oferuje misje poboczne , w tym przestępczości w toku ( gdzie Batman może pomóc Gotham City Police Department ( GCPD ) ratując policjantów z gangu lub prowadzenie informatora z wyrzucane do jego śmierci ) . Most Wanted umożliwia Batman prowadzić złoczyńców poza głównej historii ( takie jak Anarky , który sieje, bomby po mieście ) . [ 8 ] [ 20 ]System Mroczny rycerz oferuje zadania eskalacji trudności , które poprawy ukrywania się i walki . Skaner radiowy Batmana pozwala mu zlokalizować misje poboczne ; ukończone misje są nagradzani punktami doświadczenia i ulepszeń do sprzętu Batmana . [ 8 ] [ 15 ]Gra oferuje kolekcjonowania przedmiotów i zagadek podobnych do wyzwań Riddler poprzednich gier ( zaaranżowana przez Enigma przed zakładając swoją tożsamość Riddler ) . 21 Kolekcjonerska obiekty tryb pojawiać , podobne do tych w poprzednich grach . [ 22 ]" 1 vs 100 " w prowokacji map w grze kwestionuje gracza na przetrwanie w walce przeciwko 100 coraz trudniejszych przeciwników . [ 23 ] Gra podkreśla umiejętności detektywistycznych Batmana ; na przykład , może skanować miejsce zbrodni z Vision detektyw (wyświetlany w perspektywie pierwszej osoby ) , aby zaznaczyć ciekawe miejsca; hologramy działają obecnie teoretyczne scenariusze zbrodni . Zbrodnie mogą być przeglądane poprzez łącza Batmana do Batcomputer w Batcave ; Pozwala tograczowi zobaczyć wirtualne rekonstrukcje w miejscu z różnych punktów widzenia ( z możliwością przemieszczania się tam iz powrotem przez osi czasu zbrodni w ) , zobaczyć go w zwolnionym tempie lub wstrzymać szukają wskazówek do rozwiązania przestępstwa . . Małe ( i duże ) zbrodni są dystrybuowane w całym Gotham City [ 8 ] [ 12 ] [ 24 ] Przegląd strąceniu helikoptera , Batman jest przedstawiona z fałszywych i dokładnych wskazówek ; Dochodzenie w tej scenie może ujawnić , żehelikopter został zastrzelony , pozwalając Batman śledzenia pocisku tor zamordowanego policjanta i innym miejscu zbrodni . [ 20 ] Kiedyprzestępstwo jest rozwiązany , zawodnik ukarany Batman - opowiadane zniszczony zbrodni 25.Batcave jest równieżhub gdzie Batman może zmienić stroje , uaktualnić swój sprzęt i dostęp wyzwaniem mapuje ćwiczyć walki ( te mapy były dostępne oddzielnie w poprzednich grach ) . [ 22 ] [ 26 ] Po zakończeniu nowy tryb Story tryb gry Plus jest odblokowana , dzięki czemu odtwarzacz do odtworzenia gry z ich wszystkie nabyte gadżetów , doświadczenia i umiejętności ; wrogowie są trudniejsze , a gracze ikona ostrzeżenia o ataku jest wyłączona . Nowa gra Plus wypełniając Jestemodblokowuje tryb nocny, w którymgra się kończy jeśli Batman umiera . [ 27 ] [ 28 ] Na kompatybilnych systemachwersji Microsoft Windows wykorzystuje silnik oprogramowania Nvidia PhysX do tworzenia bardziej realistycznych , dynamicznych interakcji ze światem gry . Z włączonym PhysX , niektóre obszary zawierają dodatkowe śniegu lub mgły (który reaguje na Batman poruszanie niego) ; z PhysX wyłączony , efekty są zmniejszone lub nieobecne . [ 29 ] [ 30 ] Multiplayer [ edytuj] Arkham Origins wprowadza składnik multiplayer do serii . Invisible Predator online obraca się wokół wojny gangów w więzieniu Blackgate między supervillains Joker i Bane . Trzy Joker członków gangu walczyć trzy Bane członków gangu , a to z koleizespół Batman i Robin . Gangi wygrać zabijając wszystkich wzmocnień drużyny przeciwnej , gdy Batman i Robin wygrać poprzez nabywanie punktów zastraszania (od eliminacji członków gangu ) . Członek gangu może stać się szefem ( Joker i Bane ) , zyskuje bardziej zaawansowanych umiejętności . Członków gangu może przejść broń i materiały wybuchowe ; Batman i Robin mają dostęp do gadżetów i umiejętności z głównej gry , w tym detektyw Vision. Członkowie gangu mają ograniczoną zwiększenia wizji , która wymaga ładowania. [ 31 ] [ 32 ] [ 33 ] [ 34 ] Hunter Hunted ustawia trzy zbirów Joker i trzy Bane bandytów przed Batmana w ostatniej meczu stałego zespołu , w którym każdy znak ma jedno życie . [ 35 ] Fabuła [ edytuj] Postacie [ edytuj] Młody , uśmiechnięty mężczyzna w czarnym z dwoma mikrofonami Roger Craig Smith wyraża Batmana w grze , zastępując Kevin Conroy z poprzednich gier Arkham . [ 36 ] Arkham Origins oferuje duży obsady znaków z historii komiksów o Batmanie . Głównym bohaterem jest Batman ( Roger Craig Smith ) , [ 37 ]superbohaterem przeszkoleni na szczyt ludzkiej doskonałości fizycznej i ekspert w sztukach walki [ 38 ] [ 39 ] , który jest wspomagany przez swego lokaja , Alfreda Pennyworth ( Martin Jarvis ) . [ 40 ] [ 41 ] Arkham Origins przynosi Batman w konflikt z sadystycznym , brutalne gangstera Black Mask ( Brian Bloom ) . [ 42 ]najpotężniejszym człowiekiem w mieście i władca podziemi karnego Gotham , Black Mask ma ogromne bogactwo i zasoby , wyeliminował swój sprzeciw i umacnia swoją władzę . Jego heban maska skrywa jego tożsamość , co pozwala mu działać publicznie rzymskiego Sionis ( szef Janus Cosmetics ) [ 43 ] Black Mask ma nagrodę Batman , który przyciąga osiem znakomitych zabójców : .Fizycznie atrakcyjne Bane ( JB Blanc ) , [ 44 ] [ 45], ekspert strzelec Deadshot ; [ 20 ] doświadczony najemnik Deathstroke ( Mark Rolston ) , [ 46 ] [ 47 ] trujące akrobata Copperhead ( Rosa Salazar ) , [ 48 ] [ 49 ]piroman Firefly ( Crispin Freeman ) , [ 50 ] [ 51 ]bardzo naładowany Electrocutioner ( Steven Blum ) , [ 52 ] zdeformowane karne Zabójca Croc ( Khary Payton ) , [ 53 ] i mistrz sztuk walki Shiva ( Kelly Hu ) [ 54 ] [ 55 ] . Batman jest uważanybanita przez policję Gotham City i jest prowadzona przez kapitana Jamesa Gordona ( Michael Gough ) , [ 12 ] [ 56 ] detektyw Harvey Bullock ( Robert Costanzo ) [ 57 ] i skorumpowanych urzędników GCPD Komisarz Gillian B. Loeb [ 11 . ] [ 15 ] , a lider zespołu SWAT Branden 14 Inne znaki obejmują psychopatycznego Jokera ( Troy Baker ), [ 15 ] [ 58 ] sprzedawca broni na czarnym rynku Penguin ( Nolan Północna ) , [ 59 ]umysł kontroli Szalony Kapelusznik ( Peter MacNicol ) , [ 60 ] [ 61 ] antyrządowe , anty - korporacyjnego anarchista Anarky ( Matthew Mercer ) , [ 20 ] [ 62 ] Rogue haker Enigma ( Wally Wingert ) , [ 63 ] [ 64 ] Alberto Falcone , [ 8 ] nastoletnia córka Gordona Barbara , [ 65 ] i Blackgate naczelnik Martin Joseph ( Khary Payton ) . [ 66 ] [ 67 ]Akcja filmu rozgrywa się przed partnerstwa Batman z Robinem ( Josh Keaton ) [ 68 ] , choć Robin jestgrywalną postacią poza głównym historia i przed Barbara staje sprzymierzeńcem Batmana , Oracle . [ 69 ] [ 33 ] Dr Harleen Quinzel ( Tara Strong ) , [ 57 ] Vicki Vale , Amanda Waller ( CCH Pounder ) , [ 63 ] Quincy Ostry ( Tom Kane ) [ 63 ] i Kalendarz Człowiek zrobić epizodycznych rolach w grze . [ 70 ] [ 71 ] [ 72 ] [ 73 ] Mr Freeze ( Maurice LaMarche ) [ 74 ] pojawi się w DLC , "Cold , Cold Heart" . Ustawienie [ edytuj] Wydarzenia w Arkham Origins nastąpić około pięciu lat przed Batman: Arkham Asylum , w środku zimy Gotham City [ 44 ] [ 75 ] Batman ,doświadczony fighter przestępczości w drugim roku swojej kariery , nie jest jeszczedoświadczony superbohater z Arkham. azylu i Arkham City [ 24 ] [ 75 ] jesttajemnicza siła . ; Nawet policja nie wie, czy jest onstrażnikiem ,mit czy istotą nadprzyrodzoną . [ 76 ] Batman walczył zwykłych przestępców i gangsterów , i jest przyzwyczajony do bycia silniejszy i szybszy niż jego przeciwników . [ 40 ] Jednakże , w śnieżny Wigilia ma do czynienia z bardziej niebezpiecznych wrogów : . osiem profesjonalnych zabójców nadzieję zebrać 50 dolarów mln bounty umieszczonej na głowie Batmana przez Black Mask [ 75 ] [ 77 ] Villains (w tym Joker ) skorzystać z przybycia zabójców do uruchomić swoje własne programy , a poplecznicy czarną maską na wszcząć wzrost przestępczości i działalności gangu w mieście. [ 8 ] [ 44 ] Gotham City Police Department jest świadoma " Batmana " , i nie akceptujemy jego podejście do walki z przestępczością [ 11 ] [ 12 ] [ 15 ] [ 78 ] prowadzone przez komisarza Loeba ,GCPD jest całkowicie uszkodzony. ; Branden i jego zespół SWAT polują na Batmana , aby ubiegać się o nagrodę dla siebie . Nieprzekupny kapitan James Gordon jest jednym z najbardziej niepopularnych członków życie . Relacje Batmana z Alfred jest napięta ; Kamerdyner ,apodyktyczny figura rodzicielska , przypomina mu o śmierci jego rodziców i Alfred widzi Batmana jakozepsute dziecko trwoni swój majątek na krucjatę Vigilante . [ 40 ] Stare Gotham ,część Gotham City , który będziewięzienie Arkham City , nie jest jeszcze otoczone murem i ma slumsy , niska zabudowa, centrum handlowe i stacje dokujące (gdzie statek Penguin ,Oferta ostateczna , jest zacumowany ) . [ 13 ] Na Oferta ostateczna , Penguin dodał kasyno, pit walecznością i podłogi sprzedaży z broni i amunicji . [ 79 ] po drugiej stronie mostu od Starego Gotham jest New Gotham ,nowoczesna metropolia z wysokimi wieżowcami wypełnione . [ 13 ] [ 80 ] Działki [ edytuj] W Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia , Batman interweniuje w jailbreak na Blackgate więzienia prowadzonego przez Black Mask , który wykonuje Policji komisarz Loeb i ucieczek . W lewo, aby walczyć z wynajętym zabójcą Zabójca Croc , Batman ma pierwszeństwo , ale dowiaduje się, że osiem z zabójcami na świecie znajdują się w Gotham City zastrzeżenia 50 mln USD nagrodę umieszczony na głowie Batmana przez Black Mask . [ 72 ] Mając nadzieję nauczyć się lokalizację czarna maska w Batman utworów Pingwin na jego statku . Tam pokonał zabójców Deathstroke i Electrocutioner i uczy się od Penguin że Black Mask został rzekomo zamordowany w kompleksie apartamentów . Batman bada miejsca zbrodni , dowiedziawszy się, żeofiara nie była Black Mask i żemorderstwo może być zaangażowany przestępcę znanego jako " Joker " . [ 81 ] Potrzebuje więcej informacji , aby rozwiązać sprawę , Batman włamuje się do GCPD do krajowej bazy danych uzyskać dostęp do jego przestępczej . Podczas ucieczki , spotyka Kapitana Jamesa Gordona , który ufając Batman i uszkodzony SWAT , którzy mają nadzieję zebrać pieniądze nagród dla siebie . Idąc za radą z córką Gordona Barbara , Batman wchodzi do kanalizacji pod GCPD dla stałego dostępu do bazy danych i wyszukuje materiały wybuchowe sadzenia załoga Czarnej maski . . Korzystanie z bazy danych , Batman Black Mask wnioskuje , że został porwany przez Joker , prawdopodobnie w celu uzyskania dostępu do Gotham Merchants Bank [ 81 ] W banku , Black Mask zdejmuje przebranie dla Batmana i objawia się jako Joker ; które zakłada tożsamość czarną maską na kilka dni przed ,Joker chwycił karnej imperium i nałożyła nagrodę na Batmana. [ 82 ] Batman goni Jokera do Sionis Huty , gdzie uwalnia Black Mask i pokonuje trujące zabójcę Copperhead . [ 83 ] Śledzenie Joker z Gotham Royal Hotel , Batman odkrywa, żeczarny charakter , a jego ludzie są wypełnione hotel z materiałami wybuchowymi, zamordowanych pracowników i wziąć zakładnika gościom . Joker berates zabójców za brak zabić Batmana , rzucając Electrocutioner przez okno do jego śmierci : Batman odzyskuje swoje rękawice elektrycznych . Zamachowcy opuścić , z wyjątkiem Bane, który myśli, że Batman zbliża się do Jokera . Po przejściu do budynku , Batman odnajduje Joker na dachu , ale jest zmuszony do walki z Bane . Myślenie Batman outmatched Alfred alarmuje policję tak będą interweniować . Jako Bane ucieka helikopterem , że wystrzeliwuje rakiety na Jokera , który jest wyrzucany z hotelu przez życie concussive . Batman ratuje Joker , zostawiając go z policji . Zaskoczony wydarzeniami ,Joker jest uwięziony w Blackgate pod opieką dr Harleen Quinzel ; mówi Quinzel że on i Batman przeznaczone były do spełnienia. [ 84 ] [ 85 ] W Batcave Alfred błaga Batman porzucić swoją krucjatę , obawiając się , że umrze , ale Batman odmawia . Infiltracji siedziby Bane'a , Batman dowiaduje się, że jego prawdziwa tożsamość jako Bruce Wayne zostało odkryte przez łotra . Firefly atakuje pionierów Bridge, zmuszając Batmana i Gordona współpracować, aby obezwładnić zamachowca i jego bomb . [ 86 ] Tymczasem Bane włamuje Batcave i prawie zabija Alfreda . Batman odnajduje jaskinię w gruzach i Alfred umierających , ale on jest w stanie ożywić go w rękawiczkach Electrocutioner za . Gdzie indziej ,Joker przejęła Blackgate po podżeganie do zamieszek . [ 87 ] Zdając sobie sprawę, że potrzebuje sojuszników , Batman pracuje z Gordonem i policji , aby odbić z więzienia . Siedząc na krześle elektrycznym ,Joker oferuje Batman wyboru : . Zabić Bane , lub pozwolić serca Bane'a naładować krzesło i zabić Joker [ 88 ] Batman używa rękawic elektrycznych zatrzymać serce Bane'a . Zadowolony ,Joker pozostawia , zamierzając do detonacji bomby umieszczone po mieście . [ 89 ] Batman ożywia Bane'a , który wstrzykuje się ze sterydem , który przekształca go w ciężki bestii . Traci związanego z tym walkę Batman i cierpi na amnezję , jako skutek uboczny od sterydów w celu zachowania sekretną tożsamość Batmana . [ 90 ] Z pomocą Gordona , Batman lokalizuje Joker w kaplicy więziennej . Przerażony , że Bane jest wciąż żywa ,Joker próbuje sprowokować Batman do zabicia go , ale Batman podbija go zamiast . [ 87 ] [ 91 ] Gordon nie zdecyduje się realizować Batman , wierząc, że może on pomóc miasto . [ 92 ] W wywiadzie radiowym w czasie kredyty , Quincy Ostry mówi, że będzie lobbować , aby ponownie otworzyć Arkham Asylum do domu najgorszych przestępców miasta ; . [ 93 ] po kredyty ,uwięziony Deathstroke podchodzimy Amanda Waller , aby dołączyć do niej Suicide Squad [ 70 ] [ 73 ] Rozwój [ edytuj] Close-up z uśmiechem , blond młody człowiek patrząc w prawo Troy Baker w rolę Jokera , kolejny długoletni aktor głos Mark Hamill . [ 15 ] Do lipca 2012 Warner Bros Interactive Entertainment ( WBIE ) planuje Rocksteady Studios następny Batman gry jako prequel na podstawie Srebrnego Wieku komiksów , wyposażony Superman , Wonder Woman , Green Lantern i Flash. Gra będzie zwiedzanie pierwszej konfrontacji Batmana z Jokerem , z datą wydania nie wcześniej niż w 2014 roku. [ 94 ] W sierpniu 2012 roku, Paul Dini powiedział, że nie będzie angażować się w pisanie sequel do Arkham City. On nie napisał żadnej z zawartości do pobrania tej gry ( włącznie z " Zemsty Harley Quinn " DLC story - based) i powiedział, że Warner Bros i Rocksteady sugeruje on przyjąć inną pracę , jeśli oferowane . Dini dodaje , że wziął na innych projektach , zapobiegając jego zaangażowania do 2013 roku . [ 95 ] W lutym 2013 r. stwierdzono, żenowa gra w Batman Arkham franczyzy będzie wydany przez dewelopera innym niż Rocksteady . [ 96 ] Rozwój Batman: Arkham Origins rozpoczęły się pod koniec 2011 roku przez Canadian Development Studio Warner Bros Games Montreal Montreal ( WB ), agra została ogłoszona w dniu 09 kwietnia 2013 [ 80 ] [ 97 ]studio pracował nad dostosowaniem Wii U . Batman : Arkham City , zapoznając się ze zmodyfikowanym silniku Unreal Engine 3, używane przez Rocksteady rozwoju ( twórca pierwszych dwóch gier Arkham ) . WB Montreal postanowił nie mocno zmodyfikować ustalony system walki ( wierząc, że już działa dobrze ) , ale wprowadzono nowe typy wroga z możliwości nowych taktyk i ruchów bojowych , aby pokonać przeciwników . Chociaż Rocksteady doradzał na technologii , mechaniki gry i jej silnika , WB Montreal opracował historię niezależnie . Działka została częściowo inspirowana serii komiksu Batman : Legends of the Dark Knight i komiksu Batman: . Jeden rok , z wyszczególnieniem pierwszy rok kariery Batmana z Arkham Origins opisany jako " Rok Dwóch " historii [ 80 ] części działki (np. relacje Batmana z Jokerem , Gordon i gra w ustawieniu Christmas ) zostały częściowo zainspirowane Batman : The Man Who Laughs , Batman : punkty zwrotne i Batman: .Długie Halloween , odpowiednio [ 98 ]historia jest napisany przez Dooma Wendschuh , Ryan Galletta i Corey May, z wejściem z DC Comics i scenarzysta komiksów Geoff Johns. [ 99 ] [ 100 ] Eric Holmes jest dyrektor kreatywny Arkham pochodzeniu . [ 8 ] [ 101 ] Wyjaśniając decyzję o opracowaniu prequel , Holmes powiedział podczasBatman Arkham Asylum i Arkham City był porównywalny do jego odpowiednikiem -komiks w pełni uformowane , doświadczeni Origins Arkham znaków może zbadać inne aspekty charakteru (np. braku doświadczenia i większej podatności ) . [ 97 ]gra została uznana za 80 procentach do stycznia 2013 r. i WB Montreal wykorzystał czas rozwoju pozostały dostosować produkt końcowy . [ 46 ] Do kwietnia 2013 r. deweloperzy postanowili nie korzystać weterana Batman aktor głosowy Kevin Conroy w roli , preferując młodszego głos na początku kariery Batmana . [ 102 ] W maju , Roger Craig Smith ogłosił, jako głos Batmana i Troy Baker jako . joker [ 15 ] [ 103 ] Conroy powiedział w 2013 Dallas Comic Con , że pracowali na " następny Arkham " , inspirując spekulacje , że będzie Reprise się w rolę Batmana w Arkham Origins , [ 104 ] jednak w czerwcu potwierdzono, że Conroy nie będzie w grze . [ 36 ] w lipcu ogłoszono, że Arkham Origins będziepierwsza gra z serii Arkham do funkcji multiplayer gameplay . Gry multiplayer został wyprodukowany przez niezależnego brytyjskiego dewelopera Splash Damage Creative reżyserem Alastair Cornish, oddzielnie od pracy WB Montrealu na głównej gry. Wersja Wii U gry jest single-player , z Warner Bros mówiąc, żezespół koncentrował się na platformach z największych widowni multiplayer. [ 105 ] [ 106 ] Projekt [ edytuj] Holmes opisano ustawienie Boże Narodzenie jako zestawienie między czasie radosnego roku i ponurym świecie Gotham City , w tym ozdobnych Mikołaje pobliżu gotyckich gargulce i światła Bożego Narodzenia w ciemnych zaułkach . Miasto zostanie usunięty z czasu i przestrzeni , kontrastujące 1930 (i starszych ) budynków z futurystycznej technologii Batmana . Powierzchnia nowego Gotham został zaprojektowany dla ruchu pionowego , umożliwiającumieszczenie wrogów Batmana poniżej i powyżej , aby utworzyć obszary gęste z działalności . [ 13 ]Gra oferuje wysoki kontrast pomiędzy ciemnych i światła , z przesadną kilku kolorów cieni i bilansowania . Miasto zostało podzielone na dzielnicach mieszkalnych , przemysłowych i handlowych , które zostały odpowiednio urządzone : .Ustawienie przemysłowych jest ponury ,powierzchnia handlowa ma dekoracje korporacyjnych i dzielnice mieszkaniowe mają światła w oknach [ 76 ] [ 107 ] Projektanci zmierzające do strój wygląd młodszego Batmana " zmontowany porównaniu wyprodukowany ", poskładane z wielu źródeł . [ 76 ] [ 107 ] Holmes powiedział , " [ kostium Batmana jest ] nie coś, co zostało wykonane w fabryce . Zabrał sztuk tech albo on wymyślił , on wytwarzany lub rzeczy z obiektów Wayne , a on ma ten kostium z tych elementów . " [ 108 ] Aby podkreślić tajemnicę i strach zaszczepił przez Batmana w tym wczesnym etapie swojej kariery , dyrektor artystyczny Jeremy Cena ikonstrukcja Zespół wykorzystał sylwetki i stylu film noir oświetlenie niski klucz dopostaci bardziej imponujące. [ 76 ] [ 107 ]Nazwa " Batman " jest stosowane z umiarem , w tej grze , aby podkreślić swój status miejsko- legendy ibrak zrozumienia charakteru . [ 97 ] zasugerowano, że Batman popełniać błędy z powodu jego braku doświadczenia ( takie jak wyzwalanie lub brakujące z Batarangi ) , ale ten pomysł został odrzucony jako niezgodny z charakterem. Jego brak doświadczenia był zamiast osobowości oparte : uczą się, jak być obrońcą miasta i przezwyciężania jego obsesja zemsty [ 26 ] [ 109 ] W projektowaniu umiejętności i gadżety Batmana , rozgrywka ma pierwszeństwo przed narracyjnej spójności z poprzednich gier ; . projektanci myśleli, że usuwając funkcje gracze już doświadczenie w tych grach pozwoliłoby grać Arkham Origins czuć mniej kompetencyjnym . [ 44 ] Holmes przyznał, że Black Mask nie jest tak znany, jak niektóre z innych złoczyńców Batmana ( takich jak Joker i Pingwin ) icharakter wymaganych, aby go interesujące i straszne . [ 43 ] Black Mask uznano zastosowne antagonista Batmana wcześnie ponieważ jego kariera praktyczności ; On przechodzi od typowych przestępców Batman został stojących i neurotyczne , dziwaczny super- złoczyńców będzie borykają się w przyszłości . [ 110 ]Zespół zdecydował się Copperhead Arkham Origins 'kobieta ( w przeciwieństwie do męskiego bohatera komiksu ) z wejściem z Johns. Wymagane trzy charakter akrobata przechwytywania ruchu aktorów animowanie : kobieta kaskaderów , a wykonawca Cirque du Soleil i sztuk walki . Ta wersja Copperhead zostanie dodany do DC Comics "Nowy 52 . [ 48 ] Anarky ,anty - złoczyńca podstawie anarchistycznej filozofii , został zaktualizowany w wyglądzie do gry do protestujących ulicy z gangu przypominającym ruch społeczny . Charakter byłoby odwołać się do Batmana dla partnerstwa ( bo nie zawsze jest zła ) , ale , jak powiedział Holmes , " jest wielowymiarowa w Batman Wszechświecie ". [ 111 ]popularność ruchów protestu anty - anty - korporacyjnych i rządowych wyznaczonych włączenie bohatera , [ 112 ] i Holmes pomyślał, że wśród wszystkich złoczyńców Anarky byłojak najbardziej na czasie . [ 113 ] Twórcy czerpali " przy Alan Grant i Norm Breyfogle pozorom " z Anarky do jego charakteru . [ 114 ] Każdy główny opowieści szef wzmacnia gracza opanowania dla konkretnego mechanika gry (np. walka Deathstroke , którego skupia się na zwalczaniu ataków ) . Wybrane dla gry Assassins zostały wybrane do umiejętności , które stanowią wyzwanie dla mechaniki gry . [ 46] Walki z bossami były inspirowane przez walce Arkham City przeciwko Mr Freeze, który której zadaniem graczy z odkrywania pełnego zakresu strategii i umiejętności Batmana do pokonania czarny charakter . [ 26 ] W " Detektywie " zbrodni Vision zostały zaprojektowane tak, aby być krótkie , wizualnie satysfakcję i przyjemność segmenty , a nie wymagających wyzwań . Projektanci pracowali na czas do każdej sceny , widząc , ile sztuk zawodników dowodów chciał skanować przed mieli rozwiązanie ; w końcu osiedlili się na dwie do trzech minut . [ 24 ]liczba obszarów Predator ( poziomy , gdzie łodygi Batman przeciwników z ukrycia ) zapewnia różnorodność i wyzwania. Na przykład ,teatr na statku Penguin stopniowo zmniejszył rozmiary spakować wrogów bliżej siebie , aunoszące się dron został usunięty, gdy gracze badań łatwo pokonał go . [ 46 ]dynamiczna pogoda rozgrywka System przerabianie ( takich jak wiatr i śnieg zmniejszając widoczność , co bardziej podatne na snajperzy ukradkiem Batmana ) był realizowany w okresie rozwoju , ale odrzucane , gdy nie została zakończona w ramach dostępnego czasu rozwoju . [ 16 ] Muzyka [ edytuj] Christopher Drake - The Night Before Christmas MENU0 : 00 Drake był inspirowany przez film akcji 1988 Die Hard , dzwonki sań za pomocą znaków interpunkcyjnych . Problemy z odtwarzaniem tego pliku ? Zobacz pomoc mediów . Wynik do Arkham Origins skomponował Christopher Drake , [ 115 ] , zastępując Ron Fish and Nick Arundel ( który skomponował muzykę do Arkham Asylum i Arkham City ) . [ 116 ] To był częściowo inspirowany filmem akcji 1988 Szklana pułapka ( także ustawić podczas Świąt ) , który zapewnia dzwonki sań w swojej ścieżce dźwiękowej do podkreślać szczególne chwile . [ 69 ] Drake powiedział, że odgry byłprequel , to wolno mu więcej swobody w wyniku przy zachowaniu "DNA " z muzyką Batman . Dodał, że choć dotychczasowe wyniki były eleganckie i orkiestrowe , wybrał więcej elementów elektronicznych. Drake zbliżył się do filmowych scen w wyniku tradycyjnego filmu , zzespołu projektu opisując sceny przez telefon , podczas gdy on pracował z Burbank, w Kalifornii . Muzyka w grze została utworzona z warstw , które aktywują się działań (takich jak Batman wpisując lokalizację lub rozpoczęciem walki ) i mogą być dodawane lub odejmowane w zależności od tego, co ma miejsce . Drake nadzieję,muzyka w grze nie będzie nudne , ponieważ te punkty działają na różnej długości czasu (w zależności od tego, jak długogracz ma do wykonania zadania ) . [ 117 ] Batman : Arkham . Początek - oryginalnej gry wideo Wynik został wydany przez watertower Muzycznej w dniu 22 października 2013 r. i oferuje 32 utwory skomponowane do gry [ 115 ] Cała muzyka skomponowana przez Krzysztofa Drake , jeżeli nie zaznaczono inaczej . pokaż Utwory Wydanie [ edytuj] Batman: . Arkham Origins został wydany na całym świecie w dniu 25 października 2013 r. dla Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 , Wii U i Xbox 360 [ 101 ]tydzień przed jej planowanym zwolnieniu w Europie , detaliczne wersje Microsoft Windows i Wii U były opóźnione do dnia 8 listopada 2.gra towarzysz , Batman : . Arkham Origins Blackgate , został zwolniony z Arkham Origins na Nintendo 3DS i PlayStation Vita [ 101 ]spin-off pokonać 'em up gry , również zatytułowany Batman: Arkham Origins , został opracowany przez Netherrealm studia dla iOS i Android . .Wersja iOS został wydany w dniu 16 października 2013 r. , awersja Androida została ukazać pod koniec 2013 Netherrealm Studios wcześniej opracowane Batman: . Arkham City Lockdown ,spin-off z Arkham City [ 118 ] [ 119 ]gry awanturnik ma graczy za pomocą ekranu dotykowego kontroli do walki przeciwników jeden na jeden ( w tym czarnych charakterów takich jak Bane i Deathstroke ) . Pokonując wrogów zdobywa punkty, które można uaktualnić statystyki Batmana lub odblokować gadżetów i kostiumów ; stroje odblokowane w grze można odblokować kostiumy w wersji konsoli i odwrotnie . [ 120 ] [ 121 ] [ 122 ] Zbiegło się z Arkham Origins ' Wielka Brytania premiery aktorów Roger Craig Smith i Troy Baker zanotował publicznego występ w Stratford dzisiejszego meczu sprzedawcy. [ 123 ]seria figurek gry - znakowych ipracy , naturalnej wielkości hak -gun repliki zostały wydane w październiku 2013 roku przez DC Kolekcje i NECA , odpowiednio. [ 124 ] [ 125 ] w grudniu 2013 r.cyfrowy komiks o tej samej nazwie został wydany przez digital Studio Madefire z prequel do gry. Jest to pierwszy komiks w inicjatywy DC2 Multiverse DC Comics ' , wyposażony w dynamiczne grafiki i dźwięku oraz możliwość wyboru podczas czytania , jakhistoria rozwija ( z kilku możliwych wyników ) . Zakup wszystkich ośmiu rozdziałów otwiera dwa kostiumy do gry. [ 126 ] [ 127 ] Wersje detaliczne [ edytuj] PlayStation 3 edycja gry jest wyposażony w pakiet Knightfall DLC z alternatywnych strojów Batmana oparty na konstrukcji bohatera w 1960 roku serialu i Azrael za Kostium Batmana z " Knightfall " story arc (1993) . Pakiet zawiera pięć map Challenge ( w oparciu o " Knightfall "), którego zadaniem Batman i Bane w pokonaniu więźniów z Blackgate więzienia : " Azrael nie chroni " , "Miasto w ogniu ", " No Rest For The Wicked ", " Venom połączenie "i" Turning Point " . [ 128 ] [ 129 ] [ 130 ]Wielka Brytania , Australii i Nowej Zelandii, Edycja Kolekcjonerska zawiera przypadek Steelbook gier i 30 centymetrów (12 cali ) posąg Batman i Joker . [ 131 ] [ 132 ] North American Edycja Kolekcjonerska orazAustralii i Nowej Zelandii Definitive Edition zawierać rozpalania posąg Joker ,Batman "Wanted Poster " , Batwing prototyp schematycznym Anarky logo szablon , blask - in-the -dark mapie Gotham Miasto izdjęcia rodziny Wayne . North American wersja zawiera również 2013 DC Comics super- villain dokumentalny , Necessary Evil .